Crazy But Beautiful
by Megzzerr
Summary: Jeff Hardy prepares to return to TNA with Shannon Moore, but when he is reunited with Kevin Nash's daughter Raya, she realises quickly that TNA or Beth Britt are not in Jeff's heart anymore, can she make him see the light and run before it's too late?


**Hey guys long time no story! I am sorry for the lak of updates lately, i promise to have more stories updated soon, I have exams from the 27 till the 3rd of June so after that im all yours again! :L:L So **

**Disclaimer: I own Raya that is all, everone else belongs to themselves, WWE & TNA :) Its A Jeff/Oc/Beth fic so please review and enjoy, it's not my best work but its the first fic in a while.**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror of the hotel bathroom, Beth was drying her hair on the double bed and Shannon was packing a bag to bring his gear to the arena. Tonight was a new stage in my life…. Tonight I was officially going back to TNA. No I hadn't signed my contract yet, but Shannon had and we were going to be a new tag team once my court issues were done. Shannon was super excited about the official start of the New Monday Night Wars, I on the other hand couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt that was wearing me down. I still felt like I was apart of WWE and that somehow I was turning my back on the guys there. I kept staring at myself in the mirror asking myself was I doing the right thing…. Was this what I wanted…..as I got lost in my thoughts Beth entered the bathroom.

"Jeffro time to go to Universal Studios hun!" She said with a huge smile on her face, Shannon put an arm around her and grinned like an idiot.

"Yeah Nero lets go, time we finally showed everyone what Heavens Demon's are about!" He said as Beth laughed. They were both so hopeful for something amazing to come out of tonight's show. I was feeling unsettled as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I drove to the Impact Zone with Beth in the front and Shannon in the back. Both of them talked about TNA the whole way there. I kept thinking of Matt at home, he was the only one left now, the only "Core Group" member in WWE. I felt like somehow I should still be there with him, I was his brother we started there we should finish there, but Shannon was relying on me to do this, this is what I wanted to do.

We arrived at the Impact Zone and everything was crazy, Hulk and Dixie greeted myself, Shannon and Beth while the stage crew was trying to get everything ready for the live show. We entered the main locker man and everyone greeted us politely. Beth walked over to Tara or Lisa Marie Varon who I believe is the TNA Knockouts Champion to be honest I haven't been watching TNA Impact to know these things. I walked over to Rob Van Dam who was my buddy from WWE.

"RVD! What's up man?" I said shaking his hand.

"Jeffrey Nero, how's it going?" He said and I shrugged.

"It's going good, a lil nervous." I admitted and he nodded.

"Its good to be nervous man." He said grinning at me. After a little chatting I asked him something I quickly regretted asking him.

"Do you think you're doing the right thing Rob? You know choosing TNA?" I asked and he gave me a weird look.

"I think so, right now I think I am, I need to be home with Sonya but to be honest Jeff I can still see myself winding up in WWE again, but only time will tell." He said. Rob always had the here and now attitude and I respected that about him.

"You having second thoughts Jeff?" He questioned as Beth walked passed giving me a stunned look, great! That's all I needed Beth thinking I was going to back out on this.

"No course not man, this is where I am now." I said giving a fake but believable smile. I felt my phone vibrate.

_New Message From: Matt_

_Hey bro, thought I'd text just in case you were busy in the ring practicing, listen I know when you left I wasn't sure about the TNA thing but if TNA is where you want to be I'm 100% behind you like I always am, but if you change your mind I just thought you should know Vince called. He's offering you a contract, he really wants you back man, he told me you could go to what ever show you wanted, you can pick your timetable and everything, to be honest I think its something you should look into, its not too late Jeff. Love ya bro! Kimo and Shane say hey._

I cancelled off the message before Beth cornered me.

"Jeff what the hell is going on, are you thinking of backing out tonight?" She said sounding angry.

"No Beth jeez chill out." I was getting fed up with this, she never asked me what I wanted to do? Why was TNA the greater option anyway, WWE was looking good now that Vince was opening his options. I wouldn't have to travel too much.

"Ok I'm sorry, I just I want you to be happy in TNA, its better for you, for us." She said kissing me.

"Ok, I'm going for a cigarette." I said walking by her nodding my head.

I lit my cigarette and took a few drags from it. I watched the smoke I blew from my mouth wander up into the sky.

"So you actually showed up Nero." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked around the dark alley behind the Impact building and suddenly I saw her sitting on the high wall. I'd recognise her blonde hair anywhere.

"Raya Nash, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I heard her giggle. She was Kevin Nash's daughter but she rarely came to shows anymore. I put out my cigarette and walked towards the wall.

"Had to see if it was true." She said as I climbed and hopped onto the wall beside her.

"If what was true?" I questioned.

"If you'd actually go through with it." She said crossing her legs. I always liked her, she was 24, so mature but so immature, so crazy but so beautiful, I always thought she was pretty, but Kevin would kill me if he thought I was crushin on his daughter and plus I had Beth. Raya was just a cool girl to hang out with, she got me and that was unusual as most considered me weird or a freak. When I was in TNA last, she was really the only person I hung with and she never wrestled. I considered her a good friend, who if I wasn't with Beth I'm pretty sure I'd have her up against the wall right now. Raya was the only one in TNA who never kissed my ass, everyone else was always up my ass, telling me I was great even when I was at my lowest but she'd always tell me if I looked like shit or I did a horrible messy match.

"What, go through with coming back to TNA, why?" I asked as she shrugged.

"I just don't get why that's all, I mean you were in TNA for 3 years, you won no titles, you were given a mid carder push, then you went back to WWE in 2006 and you won 3 I.C Titles, The Tag Team Titles with Matt and 3 World Championships, why come back here when you had it all in WWE?" She asked and I stopped to think.

"This just seems like the better thing to do." I answered. She looked at me, giving me a "you're lying." look.

"The better thing to do for you, or Shannon.?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Oh come on Jeff, I love Shan but you know the only reason they signed Shannon was so they'd close the deal on you. Don't you think its funny how they didn't care one bit about Shannon until you became a free agent again?" She said truthfully and I knew she was right.

"Shannon needs me."

"No he doesn't."

"I'm his friend."

"And if he's yours he should see that you don't want to be here."

"But I do." I said defending my choice.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Hardy, keep lying to yourself for Shannon's sake." She said nudging me.

"So why aren't you inside with Chris?" I asked. She laughed at me.

"Why aren't I in there with Sabin? Um, maybe because we broke up months ago. Plus Brooke Hogan is backstage thinking she's the shit with her Daddy who by the way will run this place into the ground and I really don't like that dumb bimbo, that's why I'm hanging here, I always hang here, you know that." She said playing with her hair. She was right, she always hung here, never liked the backstage politics, and making conversation with people she didn't really care about, this was our hang stop when I first came here.

The backstage arena door opened and Kevin Nash came out.

"Raya get in here, come on darlin its just for one night." He said as she laughed.

"Dad I'm cool here, I'm gonna go check out some of the rides in Universal in a minute anyway, I'm not stayin here for Hogan to look his nose down at me!"

"Jeff will you tell her, she'll listen to you."

"Yeah, cause Jeff really wants to be here." She muttered, I nudged her.

"What was that?" Her Dad asked.

"Nothing." She said smiling sweetly.

"Sweetheart you know Hulk doesn't look down on you."

She laughed. "Oh not at all, ever since Brooke and I were kids, I got "You're too much of a tomboy Raya, you don't dress right Raya, your hair is too messy Raya" I mean the man isn't my father! Look how his family turned out! He's 60, Divorced from his wife who is dating a 19 year old, he's dating a woman who looks like Brooke, his son was just released from prison, and his daughter has a show that bombs in the ratings and a singing career that's floating in the toilet! I think I'm better than them, so he can screw himself."

Kevin chuckled and went back inside, he knew by now he shouldn't argue with Raya, she did what she wanted.

"Thanks by the way." I said as she looked at me confused.

"For?"

"For saying I didn't want to be here, you know if Kev found out I didn't want to be here he'd tell Dixie!" I said and she grinned.

"So you don't want to be here?" She said laughing. Ah crap.

I went to speak as she laughed.

"Don't try hiding it Jeff its no use I know you don't want to be here, so just leave!"

"I cant just leave, there's people depending on me to do this."

"The only people depending on you is Shannon and Beth and its unfair. Oh how is Beth anyway, still living off of your cash?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Raya…." I said giving her a look. Her and Beth didn't get along at all.

"Sorry…….." She said. "Look Jeff I cant make your decision for you, I just know this isn't where your heads at. I'm going into Island of Adventures checking out the Hulk ride, you in or out?" She said jumping off of the wall.

"I cant go anywhere the shows gonna start soon." I said hopping off the wall also.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so now's your chance to make your decision, come clear your head on the coaster and come back!" She said dragging me away with her.

As we got there, there was a huge line almost 200 hundred people.

"Ok I'm going back." I said turning around but she stopped me.

"Jeff you gotta use your fame sometime."

"What?"

Suddenly she was pulling my forwards.

"S'cuse us, Jeff Hardy coming through people…sorry, out of the way, famous wrestler here…." And suddenly we were at the top of line heading to the coaster. We got the front seats.

I laughed. "You're insane Ray." She looked at me. "Yeah but you love me for it!"

I looked at her and smiled. "Guess you're right." Suddenly the coaster started and she grabbed my hand. "Here we go!" I don't know if it was the nerves of the coaster.. or just Raya, but her hand felt good on mine so I held it tight.

"Man that was awesome!" I said as we walked to the back of the Impact zone.

"Yeah it was." She said and suddenly she stopped and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shifted uncomfortably. "Jeff I need to tell you something…."

"Oh yeah?" I said and she chewed on her lip. "I didn't just come here for any old reason tonight…I didn't come here for TNA, I didn't come here for my Father, I came here because I knew you'd be here and I meant to do something before you left the last time but I chickened out probably because you had a money grabbing girlfriend but to be honest I don't care anymore, I'm sorry." And with that she placed her soft hands on my face and kissed my lips. They fit so perfectly against mine but before I could respond it was over and she pulled away. She looked at me and it only took me a split second to see what I wanted…her. I grinned at her and pulled her behind the wall. "Jeff what're you doing." She said.

"Raya for once in you're life shut your damn mouth!" I said playfully.

She smiled at me and nodded as my head lowered to her neck, kissing it softly. She moaned quietly trying not to let me hear, but I heard it. "I've wanted this for so long Jeff." She said as our lips met again.

"Jeff!, Jeff!" I heard Beth scream. We jumped apart and apart and came from behind the wall.

"Where the hell have you been!" She said talking to me like I was a kid.

"With Raya." I said as Raya smiled, Beth looked at me bitterly and then in disgust at Raya.

"Oh I almost forgot about you." Beth said with such hate.

"Too bad I didn't forget you Elizabeth." Raya said right back.

"Ughh, anyway Jeff get in there come on." Beth said as Raya stared wondering what I was gonna do.

"No." I said as Beth stopped again.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not going in Beth. I don't want to be here. TNA isn't for me, it never has been."

"Jeff you cant be serious, TNA is perfect for us!"

"Psshh since when have you wrestled Beth?" Raya said laughing.

"Stay out of this Rachel!"

"Its Raaaaayyyaaaaaa"

"Whatever."

"Beth don't talk down to her like that, shit I'm so sick of your crap!" I shouted at Beth and she flinched.

"I thought this was what you wanted!" She said shouting at me.

"No! This all this is what you want, not me!"

"Jeff! What about the money!" She asked panicking

"See all you care about is the damn money, I have plenty of money Beth, I don't need anymore money."

"Did she put you up to this." Beth said pointing at Raya.

"Someone had to make him see sense." Raya said crossing her arms.

"Beth! Its not just TNA, we're not right for each other, I've given up WWE for you, I came here for you, and you've given nothing back to me…I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore, I haven't for a long time, I've tried to save our relationship but there is nothing left to be saved, its over Beth, I'm sorry." I said as Raya walked away leaving myself and Beth talk things through.

**RAYA POV**

An hour had passed since I had seen Jeff or Beth, I walked into the Impact Zone to leave them talk as I probably had said too much anyway. As I sat on the dressing room table I heard a knock and Jeff entered. He smiled at me. "Hey." He said "Hi" I said blushing a little. "So I'm going now." He said. "So does that mean you've left TNA?" He nodded "Again". I laughed but soon his lips were on mine again. "Thank you…." He whispered in my ear. "For what?" I asked. "Making me see the light." I nodded, "Anytime Nero." He threw his bag over his shoulder again. "Shannon's gonna get my stuff back at the hotel later since Beth went back there, he actually said he saw this coming, he just didn't have the balls to say it." I smiled as he came towards me again. "Raya, I've got a meeting at WWE headquarters tomorrow… and I hate plane rides by myself….so I was wondering since you got me into this mess you owe me a favour so you're coming to Connecticut with me." He said smiling.

"Are you serious?" I said my eyes wide open.

"Look, I just finished with Beth, but there's something about you that I've always liked, and you're hot, and I know I have strong feelings for you, so I figure we should hang out for a few days, nothing serious just a few dates and see what happens.. What do you say? Are we giving this a shot?" Jeff asked and I couldn't help but kiss him again.

"Yeah we're giving this shot Nero!"

* * *

**Ok so that's another one down! I hope you liked it and it didnt feel like a waste of time, i enjoyed writing it but i think everything happened a little sudden. But it was just a one-shot and i was heading to thee beach so i'm sorry! :L:L thnx for reading guys! Mad love! x x x**


End file.
